Solo un juguete
by AliceCheshire
Summary: Debería importarme lo que ese demonio piense?...-Que estaba pensando Bocchan al decidir hacer algo asi ?,-Sera verdad lo que esta escrito en la carta? quien diria que un jugo nocturno se convertiría en esto. 3cap UP! M por lemmon Que juego!, Que carta!, le invito a leer mi primer fic. el cuarto cap es mas como un relleno, pero la historia central ya esta terminada.
1. Ese conde, piensa

**Solo un juguete**

Ese conde, piensa.

Ciel Pov

Como fue que llegue aquí, a esta situación tan embarazosa peor a la vez tan placentera, me pregunte a mi mismo cuan un momento de lucidez cruzo mi mente como un rayo de luz en medio de aquella tormenta de demandantes besos y pasionales caricias, estaba a punto de volvérmelo a preguntar cuando una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi espalda que me anuncio que aquel hombre me había hecho terminar, aquel hombre que me había hecho tocar el cielo desde hace tres días sin falta cada noche, aquel que tanto amaba pero en secreto, porque sabia que no me correspondería ni en una eternidad.

Ya que el no me miraba mas que como un juguete, como una diversión terrenal y pasajera nada mas, al entender esto decidí dejarlo jugar con migo así por lo menos podía tenerlo tan cerca como yo quisiera, pero tenia miedo de que cuando el se aburriese yo que daría vacio por dentro no solo mi corazón se rompería sino también esa sensación de ser uno solo me traería añoranzas mas tarde así que decidí no permitirlo prohibiéndole que lo hiciera restringiéndolo solo a darme placer y caricias, aunque el me decía que estaba de acuerdo y solo lo haría cuando yo me sintiera listo, es mas que obvio que yo sabia que el se moría por ser uno con migo. Aunque estaba seguro que era solo para saciar esa demoniaca y maldita sensación de hambre de deseo que se lo carcomía por dentro, esa sensación por la cual ellos fueron obligados a reemplazar el amor.

El se vistió tan rápido que cuando logree alejar un poco la nube de pensamientos en la que tenia la cabeza se estaba dirigiendo hacia la puerta de la habitación, cuando se volteo y me dijo colocando su enguantada mano izquierda sobre el lado derecho de su pecho:

-Hasta mañana joven amo.

-…

-Que tenga buenas noches.

- …

Ni siquiera le conteste, no quería que notara los tintes de preocupación y angustia que saldrían junto a mi respuesta. El solamente levanto un candelabro (¡¿de donde diablos lo saco?!) a la altura de su rostro (**N/A: **su endemoniadamente atractivo rostro X3) para apagar las velas con un suave soplido que sentí rosar mi rostro a pesar de la distancia, para luego salir del lugar y cerrar la puerta tras de si, dejándome solo hundido nuevamente entre esos pensamientos trágicos y cediendo lentamente al sueño:

-Se… Sebastián…- fue lo ultimo que dije antes de caer rendido en los dulces brazos de Morfeo.

Frente a la habitación de Ciel

Sebastián Pov

Por alguna razón desde que salí de la habitación de mi Bocchan y me quede justo delante de la puerta como esperando algo, aunque no sepa exactamente que, cuando mi mente regreso a la tierra me encamine a mi habitación, al llegar uno de los pequeños gatitos que escondía del joven amo logro salir de mi armario, era un pequeñito de pelaje negro y ojos azules el era mi favorito porque se parecía mucho a mi querido Bocchan, el escucharme pensar esto me sobresalte un poco y no pude evitar pensar en aquella frágil criatura cubierta con una mascara de odio, orgullo y venganza de la cual lentamente y sin saberlo me estaba enamorando mas y mas cada día en especial desde que empezamos con nuestro pequeño sucio "jueguito", sentir su olor tan cerca de mi me hacia perder la cabeza, reí con ironía hacia mis propios pensamientos, como era posible que estuviera pensando eso de mi bocchan, era ridículo y mas viniendo de un demonio de alto rango como yo, luego pose mi vista en algo que llamo mucho mi atención en ese momento otro de mis adorados gatos estaba jugando con unas de las mangas de mi abrigo que colgaba de la silla de mi escritorio.

-¿Qué estas haciendo travieso?

-Miau

Lo tome entre mis brazos para evitar que siguiera jugando con el abrigo ya que sus pequeñas uñas podrían causarle estragos a la ropa.

-Les he dicho miles de veces que no me gusta que jueguen con mi ropa.

-Miau

Fue lo único que recibí como respuesta de ese tierno animal, no puedo enojarme con ninguno de ellos, ni con mis gatitos ni con Bocchan, sigo pensando en eso no se por que.

Cuando por fin decido que esta vez debía dormir no solo por gusto sino que esta vez creí que me ayudaría a despejar mi mente.

Una vez que me cambie y doble mi ropa, me disponía a recostarme cuando note sobre mi escritorio una carta decidí revisarla primero ya que podría tratarse de algo importante, lo que no imagine fue con lo que de verdad me encontraría dentro del sobre ni quien lo había dejado ahí, me levante cansinamente y me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba aquel dichoso pedazo de papel, una vez que lo tuve entre mis dedos lo abrí suavemente sin saber lo que me esperaba una vez que lo leyera.

No le daba crédito a lo que leía, no podía darle crédito a lo que mis ojos leían, esa carta era del joven amo, confesándome lo que de verdad sentía por mí, mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y deje caer involuntariamente el papel, sin terminar de leer me di cuenta que de verdad necesitaba dormir un rato y despejar mi mente, tal vez el cansancio y el torbellino de pensamientos en mi cabeza habían hecho que mis ojos me jugaran una pesada broma, si eso debía ser:

-Mañana por la mañana volveré a leer la carta, cuando ya no me sienta cansado y pueda pensar con claridad y ordenar mis ideas.

Mi primer fic, espero que les haya gustado, ustedes decidan si quieren que lo continúe.

Sebastián: por que el cambio tan brusco de mi personalidad, ¿podrían darme una explicación? *mirada asesina*

Alice: A mi no me mires fue idea de Cheshire! *sale corriendo*

Cheshire: ¿Yo que? *se arrepiente de haber entrado*


	2. Ese mayordomo, sentimientos encontrados

Capitulo 2

Ese mayordomo, Sentimientos encontrados.

_Mí querido Sebastian:_

_No se por que te estoy diciendo esto, ni de donde saque el valor para decírtelo pero siempre e sentido algo hacia ti y no sabría como explicártelo, desde que empezamos con nuestro pequeño "juego" mi mente y mi corazón me han hecho entender que nuestra relación Amo-Mayordomo era mucho menos de lo que de verdad yo quería que fuéramos, no se si alguien como tu pueda ser capas de querer mas allá de la lujuria y el deseo y sinceramente ya no me importa mas, no quiero estar sin ti nunca mas, sin embargo si me importa que puedas rechazarme y burlarte de mi por la fragilidad de mi corazón humano ya que eres un demonio, así que decidí que como a fin de cuentas te vas a devorar mi alma no debe importarte como la obtengas, dejare este mundo Sebastian, para siempre y si estas leyendo esto quiere decir que mi orgullo se ha ido de vacaciones muy lejos y me e convencido a mi mismo de lo que estoy por hacer y tomando en cuenta mis acciones en vida y tu naturaleza nos veremos en el infierno Sebastian._

_Te ama sinceramente y más allá de la misma muerte,_

_Ciel Phantomhive._

Sebastian Pov (4:00 Am)

-Esto es imposible, debe ser una broma el joven amo jamás haría algo tan irracional como esto y su orgullo lo hubiera detenido incluso antes de haberme enviado la carta- Ya había leído la carta mas de diez veces y aun así no lo comprendía en que diablos estaba pensando Bocchan, y si de verdad el sentía algo por mi, como se tenia que detenerle.

Pero algo me saco de mis pensamientos Meylin estaba en el pasillo gritando desesperada en frente de mi puerta que me vistiese y saliera porque teníamos invitados una vez en el pasillo.

-Que pasa, te he dicho miles de veces que no grites y menos tan temprano-Le dije con la voz más fría y monótona que podía tener en ese momento.

-Sebastian-san, tiene una visita esperándolo en el salón principal.

-¿Visita a estas horas de la madrugada?, ¿no te dijo quien era?

-No solo sabemos que lo esta buscando a usted… y que lo llama "Sebas-chan"- Lo ultimo lo dijo muy sonrojada, no se necesitaban mas descripciones era la ultima persona que deseaba ver en esos momentos, que estoy diciendo es la ultima persona que quiero ver en toda mi vida.

- Grell Sutcliff – murmuré mas para mis adentros que para que ella lo escullara.

- ¿Dijo algo, Sebastian-san?

-No, nada voy a atender a nuestro **inesperado** visitante- esa penúltima palabra la arrastre de manera que se sobreentendiera que hubiera querido cambiarla por un insulto.

- De acuerdo

-Meylin, ve a descansar en el día de hoy no tenemos tareas por la mañana, por favor sigue durmiendo.- Sonreí de manera habitual.

- H Hay- dijo para retirarse hacia el lado contrario de donde había venido.

En el salón principal

Normal Pov

- Grell Sutcliff

-Sebas-chaaaannn! – (corre desesperadamente hacia Sebastian), El nombrado simplemente deja que se acerque lo suficiente y le da un golpe en la cabeza ya que si lo esquiva podría romper algo.

-Sebas-chan eso duele – (hace un puchero como si se tratara de un niño al que le han negado su juguete favorito)

-¿Que estas haciendo aquí Sutcliff?, no tengo tiempo para estarlo perdiendo contigo.

-puffff, pensé que te interesaría saber sobre el trágico destino que tendrá Ciel- Dijo con una risa afilada que hubiera hecho temblar a cualquiera de no ser un demonio.

-Bocchan, ¡¿que le paso al Joven Amo?!

-Cálmate, por ahora nada pero no te aseguro que siga con vida después de mañana, al fin y al cabo su nombre aparece y desaparece de mi Libro de la Muerte desde ayer mas o menos desde las 11:00 pm, lo cual significa que o esta jugando a algo peligroso o que esta tramando al mortal contra si mismo.- Grell empezó a dar vueltas por todo el salón fingiendo que le interesaba la decoración hasta que el demonio le respondiera, ya que sabia que si tanto le importaba Ciel le pediría ayuda el/ella para buscarlo ya que ningún otro podría darle la dirección ni la hora exacta y que no tenia mucho tiempo.

-Entonces lo que estaba pensando podría ser cierto después de todo- dijo el demonio en un susurro apenas audible- El…va a terminar… con su vida- Grell volvió a sonreír de aquella forma tan escalofriante.

-Correcto, solo pensé que querrías saberlo.

-¿Acaso haz venido solo a eso?

-Como sea nos vemos pronto Sebas-chan, DEAHT!- Luego de eso abrió la venta que daba directo a los jardines y salto por ella desapareciendo en el amanecer.

-Bocchan, que es lo que esta pensando.

En algún lugar de Londres

Normal Pov

_¿En que estoy pensando es demasiado, si Sebastian no me ama no es como para que me suicide o si?_, era lo que pensaba un pobre Ciel que vagaba por las brumosas y solitarias calles de Londres a altas horas de la madrugada.

Estaba vestido de manera muy peculiar comparada con su habitual forma de vestir que consistía en elegantes trajes de alta costura, en cambio este le recordaba mucho al que había utilizado en el caso de Jack el destripador cuando Madame Red murió, ya que era simple y común, perfecto para pasar desapercibido de cualquier persona que se encontrara con el, pero algo era diferente de aquella vez, ahora Sebastian no estaba con el para protegerlo de nada ni nadie así que debía cuidarse, _Aun no entiendo por que decidí traer mi revolver, aunque tal vez me sea útil mientras pienso mejor las cosas y evitar que alguna persona me mate, bueno como sea, lo que haiga decidido si regresar a casa y enfrentarme a Sebastian o Terminar con mi intento de vida, lo hare mañana por la noche para no ser tan apresurado y evitar que algún curioso vea algo._ Pensamientos como ese invadían la mente del pequeño ojisafiro mientras seguía sin rumbo en las frías calles a eso de las 6:15 de la mañana, cuando lo único que podía darle calor en esos momentos eran los débiles rayos del sol matutino que luchaba por colarse entre la bruma y la neblina que cubrían la ciudad.

Mansión Phantomhive, 2:00pm

Todos los sirvientes de la mansión ya estaban despiertos y reunidos en la cocina esperando a que Sebastian les diera las ordenes del día e intentar cumplirlas por su cuenta ya que anterior mente el les había dicho que saldría a "recoger unos recados" que el Jove Amo le había pedido.

-Bien, saldré a recoger los pedidos de Bocchan, quiero que la mansión este arreglada y que hayan cumplido con todo lo que les he dicho pare cuando vuelva.

-Hai- respondieron al unisonó los tres sirvientes de la mansión Phantomhive, mientras hacían un saludo militar.

-Sebastian-san, ¿adonde ha ido el joven amo?- Pregunto Meylin

-El se fue temprano por un asunto de la Reina y como era algo privado me pidió que me quedara a asegurar que cumplieran con sus deberes- (sonríe de esa manera amenazante que solo el sabría hacer)

- ¿Cuando volverán usted y el Joven Amo?- Pregunto Finnian

-No esta especificada una hora, Pero bueno se me hace tarde, cuando regrese quiero la mansión impecable **IMPECABLE**, así que por favor hagan su mejor esfuerzo.- (sonríe y se retira de la mansión.

Tres horas después de haber salido de la mansión, Londres

Sebastian Pov

Llevaba horas buscando al Joven Amo pero era como si se hubiera esfumado de la faz de la tierra, aunque ere imposible que hubiera muerto ya que lo hubiera sentido, pero seguía siendo extraño ya que aunque tuviera el contrato no sabia donde podría estar y no me quedaba de otra que buscarlo en los lugares que creía que él frecuentaría o usaría para refugiarse del frio, pero había algo que me preocupaba y era que Bocchan sufría de asma y las calles de Londres eran frías y brumosas a cualquier hora del día y esto favorecería la condición respiratoria de mi amo, pensar que también había pasado toda la madrugada vagando por los callejones de esa ciudad.

Definitivamente tenia que darme prisa y encontrarlo, o no me perdonaría que le pasa algo ya que me había dado cuenta que estaba en una situación en la que los demonios por lo general no deberían estar, yo me había enamorado sin saberlo del Joven Amo, ahora se que eran aquellas sensaciones que tenia cada vez que estaba mas cerca de el de lo que acostumbra pero que se intensificaron cuando empezamos nuestro juego nocturno, sabia que el había despertado en mi un deseo y una lujuria que ningún humano, ni hombre ni mujer, había despertado antes pero nunca pensé que hubiese sido amor, pero la carta que leí la noche anterior y que releí esta mañana me hicieron darme cuanta de la verdad y admitirme a mi mismo que sentía algo hacia el Amo, algo mas que solo pasión desenfrenada y deseo por probar su pura alma.

Tenia que hacer una lista rápida de donde podría estar el joven amo para antes que callera la noche, los lugares que había puesto en la lista se basaban en: la discreción para con los que lo podrían buscar y tener que estar dentro de los límites de la ciudad. Para después de cinco minutos tenia una lista de veintiocho lugares en los que él podría estar.

Una hora después…

Después de haber revisado los veintisiete primeros lugares de la lista tan minuciosamente como mi demoniaca personalidad me lo permitió no encontré nada, ni siquiera el, as mínimo rastro de Bocchan, solo quedaba uno aunque de verdad no espera que estuviera hay pero tenia que revisar de todas formas por si acaso y en menos de diez minutos me encontraba en frente de la puerta de la escalofriante funeraria de Undertaker, al entrar no me sorprendió que a simple vista pareciera vacía, y mucho menos cuando el extravagante personaje salió de repente de uno de los ataúdes que se encontraban recostados de la pared con una galleta para perro dentro de la boca.

-Undertaker-san, ¿no ha visto usted de casualidad al Joven Ciel?

-Jijijiji, ¿parece al mayordomo-san se le a perdido su amo o no?- dijo con su característica voz divertida.

-Si, el Joven Amo ha decidido salir a dar un paseo sin compañía y me preocupa su condición, pero ¿Lo ha visto usted por aquí?

- Sabes lo que pido a cambio de información, ¿verdad? Jijijiji.

Bufe ante la respuesta que había recibido de aquel extraño hombre.

- Por favor Undertaker-san, esto es muy importante y no tengo tiempo para hacerle reír en estos momentos, mi amo podría estar en peligro si no lo encuentro pronto.

-Jijijiji, esta bien solo porque si el conde se presentara como uno de mis clientes me sentiría algo culpable por no harte ayudado, jijijiji.

-Se lo agradezco mucho.

-Esta bien, esta bien, Si el Joven Conde estuvo aquí hace ya casi dos horas y se quedo dormido en uno de mis ataúdes luego se fue y no e vuelto a saber de el.

-Muchas gracias Undertaker-san, ¿de por casualidad no le dijo donde iba antes de marcharse?

-Mmmm… no, no me dijo, pero si menciono algo sobre un sentimiento no correspondido, Jijijiji ¿acaso mayordomo-kun no tendrá nada que ver con eso?

Normal Pov

Sebastian no pudo evitarlo por primera vez en su larga e insípida vida, sus pálidas mejillas se colorearon de un rosa casi imperceptible al ojo humano.

-No se de que esta hablando, Undertaker-san

-Jijijiji, bueno lo que digas, pero si quieres un consejo-Undertaker se coloca unas gafas que saca del interior de su túnica y le como si fuera otra persona su expresión se vuelve seria y en tono frio prosigue-déjame decirte que los niños por muy toscos y orgullos que parezcan son tan frágiles como el cristal, y pueden llegar a tomar medidas siegas con tal de sentirse felices.

-…-Nuestro mayordomo no contesta y su expresión se vuelve pensativa.

- Tal ves deberías ir a buscarlo debe estar muy solito por las calles de Londres, que no son exactamente apropiadas para que los niños anden solos por ahí.

-Tomare su consejo, muchas gracias por todo- hace su típica reverencia antes de dirigirse a la puerta con intenciones de seguir su búsqueda.

-Jijijiji, tal ves deberías empezar con lugares donde creas que un niño puede morir sin ser descubierto.

Sebastian paro en seco frente a la puerta del local al tiempo que horribles imágenes de su Bocchan ensangrentado y tirado en algún frio y oscuro rincón de aquella ciudad.

-…-De nuevo no contesto, aunque esta vez no fue por vergüenza sino porque en realidad no sabia que decir, aquellas imágenes lo habían dejado sin palabras y salió de aquel tétrico lugar.

Al salir Sebastian decidió tomar en cuenta el consejo que el excéntrico enterrador le había dado minutos antes y se encamino hacia los edificio mas alejados de la ciudad, donde por lo general se encontraban habitándolos inmigrantes ilegales, huérfanos, mendigos y prostitutas ya que ni siquiera Scotland Yard se encargaba de poner orden en esos lugares, Sebastian sabia que su Joven Amo no frecuentaba lugares así pero allí podría encontrar techo sin la necesidad de un pago para pasar la noche.

**Alice: Hasta aquí el segundo capitulo chicas(os) O.o, gomen por la tardanza pero la inspiración no llegaba DX**

**Acepto reviews de toda clase: sugerencias, amenazas de muerte lo que quieran.**

**Agradezco a Konynya, sofita y a Lauri por dejarme sus reviews en el primer capitulo.**

**Cheshire: Se lo agradecemos muchoooo.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**

**-Alice&Chechire**


	3. Esos dos, ¿Un final feliz?

**Capitulo 3**

**Esos dos, ¿Un final feliz?...**

**¿Solamente Lujuria o también amor?**

* * *

N/A: Este capitulo puede que contenga spoilers del anime, no se como lo tomen, en fin nos leemos al final del capi nya

** Kuroshitsuji ni sus personajes me pertenecen lastimosamente, sino a Toboso Yana-sama solo los uso para hacer yaoi y otras locuras de mi cerebro, Muajajajaja*cof cof cof cof***

* * *

Ciel Pov

Eran pasadas las ocho de la noche cuando decidí que necesitaría un lugar donde pasar la noche, pero no tenia el dinero suficiente conmigo como para pagar mi estadía en una posada y solo tenia lo suficiente como para comprar algo de pan para evitar morir de hambre ya que había decidido que era mejor pensar las cosas bien antes de poner en practica una decisión de la cual ya no podría arrepentirme.

Decidí encaminarme hacia el complejo de habitaciones de Bridgetown, donde no necesitaría pagar para poder tener un lugar donde dormir, pero también me golpeo en la cabeza que era un barrio bajo y prácticamente sin seguridad, por lo menos Bridgetown se encontraba en un lugar mas cercano a la ciudad y por eso se podía ver de vez en cuando a algún miembro de Scotland Yard rondando por ahí.

Al llegar al complejo un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos estaba apostado en un loado de una pequeña casita que aparentaba funcionar como, supongo, gaceta de seguridad o algo parecido.

Al acercarme al portón de hierro que servía de límite aquel hombre me pregunto:

-¿Que hace un niño como tu por estos lares tan tarde?

-Necesito un lugar donde pasar la noche.

-Bien, estas en el lugar correcto entonces, sígueme.

No conteste nada solo seguí hasta un cuarto, al llegar a la puerta me dijo:

-Puedes quedarte aquí- Me dijo entregándome una llave algo oxidada por la humedad del lugar, supongo.

La tome y antes de que pudiera decir algo aquel hombre ya se había despido y se dirigía de regreso hacia su caseta.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación pude apreciar un cuarto algo pequeño, de hecho, con paredes grises deterioradas tanto por el tiempo como por la falta de cuidados, una cama y una almohada que parecían tan duras como el concreto, pero no puedo quejarme, seria mejor que dormir en la calle después de todo.

Me quite las botas que traía en esos momentos y me acurruque a mi mismo en aquella cama, inconscientemente varias preguntas empezaron a surgir en mi mente como por ejemplo:

¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?...

¿No se supone que no debe importarme que haga o piense ese infernal ser que tengo por mayordomo?...

¿Amo y mayordomo?... ¿Amantes?...

Centenares de preguntas como esas aturdieron me mente por uno s minutos que a mi me parecieron horas. Luego de eso decidí dormirme y descansar un poco de todo lo que estaba pasando en esos últimos días.

Sebastian POV

Eran pasadas las diez de la noche y no había conseguido ni un solo rastro del Joven Amo, aun no alcanzaba a comprender por que no podía encontrarlo ni siquiera utilizando el contrato pude encontrarlo. Había dado mas tres vueltas a Londres y nada, decidí volver a la mansión tal vez Bocchan había entrado en razón y había regresado.

Normal POV

Al día siguiente Ciel se levanto mas temprano de lo que generalmente lo hacia, se coloco las botas como pudo y se dirigió al portón de Bridgetown, le entrego la llave a al portero y salió por los callejones hasta Londres, al ir caminando se di cuenta de que no debían ser mas de las seis de la mañana ya que el sol todavía no había salido.

-Esto es demasiado tal vez debería *cough cough*(entiéndase toz)…debería regresar a la *cough*…mansión.

Segundos después Ciel callo al suelo de sentón y se recostó de una pared de ladrillos, típica de los puertos Londinenses aunque húmeda por la bruma y el frio de la mañana, entre unas cajas de madera que ahí se encontraban.

*cough cough*

Alzo el rostro y pudo ver que al fin estaba saliendo el sol pero a pesar de eso no podía sentir el calor de los rayos matutinos, el sabia perfectamente lo que estaba pasando.

-maldita *cough*…asma.

El frio de la noche anterior, la falta de cuidado y el ambiente del Londres por la mañana no le hicieron nada bien a su asma.

Nuestro pequeño conde tuvo otro ataque de asma, sentía como iba calendo en la inconsciencia cuando vio un rostro familiar, el rostro de aquel hombre/demonio que lo tenia vuelto una maraña de sentimientos encontrados que eran del todo nuevos para el, era Sebastian, quien había logrado encontrarlo que después de haber revisado nuevamente el complejo habitacional pudo encontrar un rastro del olor de su contratista.

-S-Sebastian…

Fue lo último que pensó antes de caer inconsciente a causa de aquella enfermedad que lo aquejaba desde que el podía recordar y lo ultimo que sintió fueron los sorprendentemente cálidos brazos de su mayordomo cargarlo.

Ya era de tarde en la mansión Phantomhive, Sebastian había mandado a los sirvientes a comprar algunas aspirinas entre otras cosas para el cuidado del joven amo, (no sé si cosas como las aspirinas existían en ese tiempo pero, si Grell tiene una moto sierra porque no. :3)

Pronto Ciel empezó a recobrar la conciencia y lo primero que vio fueron eso ojos carmesí que sabia que tarde o temprano lo arrastrarían hasta el mismísimo infierno, pero que gustoso seguiría, mirándole directamente como esperando algo de el, como un depredador esperando que hiciera cualquier movimiento en falso para atacar, a pesar de eso pudo ver cierto deje de preocupación en la mirada de su demoniaco sirviente.

(**N/A:** De aquí en adelante lo que este en _cursiva_ se entenderá susurro, ¿ok?)

-Sebastian, yo…t-_te amo_- eso ultimo lo dijo en un susurro apenas audible, pero para su favor o para su desgracia con quien hablaba era un demonio lo cual le permitió a Sebastian escachar cada una de las palabras que decía su Joven Amo.

En menos de un segundo Ciel tenía a milímetros de distancia de su rostro el del mayor observándolo atentamente hasta que dijo algo que nunca en su larga vida había pensado siquiera en mencionar:

-Bocchan, yo también lo amo.

-Dime Ciel.

Y en un parpadeo el diabólico ser acorto la distancia en un beso tan casto como su naturaleza se lo permitió.

Luego de unos momentos ambos maldijeron la necesidad de aire del menor, en cuanto Ciel recobro el aliento se fundieron nuevamente en un profundo beso, pero esta vez estaba lleno de pasión y de por mucho mas demandante.

-Sebastian_, haz… hazme tuyo_.- Al decir esto el rostro de Ciel estaba mas rojo que cualquier vestido que Madame Red pudo haber usado.

Sebastian solamente sonrió y lo volvió a besar, bajo dando besos y de vez en cuando leves mordiscos por la nívea piel del cuello del chico, hasta toparse con aquella molesta prenda que le impedía seguir su camino, sin darse cuenta la camisa de Ciel se había perdido en algún lugar de la habitación gracias a Sebastian, por su parte el trato de hacer lo propio con el uniforme del mayor después de algunos intentos lo logro.

En cuanto su camisa desapareció se propuso atender aquellos pequeños y rozados botoncitos que se encontraban en el pecho de su ahora amante, mientras atendía uno con la boca, con el otro hacia lo propio con su mano izquierda.

-ah ngh ah- Un gemido ahogado fue lo que recibió de respuesta.

Sebastian subió de nuevo por su cuello hasta llegar a la oreja del menor

-_Ciel…-_fue lo que escucho el menor seguido de una lengua traviesa recorrer su oreja y un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo de esta, el Conde ya esta empezando a sentir que sus pantalones le hacían sentir un infierno, al igual que al mayor.

La temperatura del cuarto se fue elevando hasta que pequeñas gotas de sudor empezaron a perlar el delicado cuerpo de Ciel y el fuerte y bien cuidado de Sebastian, ofreciéndole a ambos la mejor vista del otro o bueno lo que Ciel era capaz de ver a través del deseo que amenazaba con cegar completamente sus ojos.

Sebastian continuo el camino que había estado recorriendo antes de ser interrumpido por la ahora perdida ropa del conde, bajo hasta el ombligo del niño el cual contorneo con su agil lengua, arrancando uno que otro gemido de la boca de Ciel cada vez.

Se detuvo provocando un quejido al menor, se separo un poco de el solo lo suficiente como para bajar hasta las delgadas y largas piernas de Ciel, recorrió la pierna derecha acariciando cada centímetro de piel desde el tobillo hasta la cara interna del muslo haciendo que el menor enloqueciera poco a poco hasta que Sebastian decidió liberarlo de la pricion en la que se había convertido la poca ropa que quedaba en aquel frágil cuerpo.

-haaa~-fue simplemente la reacción de Ciel al sentirse libre.

Sebastian continuo con lo mismo pero esta vez con la pierna izquierda al llegar al muslo subió hasta el rostro de Ciel y lo beso de manera demandante y apasionada, al separarse quedaron unidos solo por un delgado y travieso hilo de saliva.

-Seb…Sebastian, ah aahh!- Sebastian había decidido introducir uno de sus dedos dentro del menor el cual se sentía extasiado aunque algo dolido por aquel intruso que se movía dentro y fuera suyo con un ritmo constante, a la vez que Sebastian iba aumentando el ritmo de su mano introdujo otro dedo arrancando un gemido ronco pero audible de la garganta de su niño, el cual se encontraba irónicamente tocando el cielo en esos momentos, lugo de algunos momentos de ese constante y pecaminoso acto el mayor saco sus dedos del interior del conde y le susurro al oído.

-_Ciel, ya estás listo, tratare de ser lo más suave posible…_

_-s…si_

Sebastian se deshizo de sus pantalones y de su ropa interior y fue entrando lenta y tortuosamente, para Ciel, ya que los finos y delgados dedos de su amante no se comparaban en nada a el bien dotado miembro de este, para cuando entro completamente en Ciel, este estaba llorando tanto de dolor como de placer, hasta que por instinto empezó a mover por si solo las caderas buscando mas contacto con aquello que lo estaba llenando en esos momentos, al sentir esto Sebastian empezó a moverse también.

-ah ah aaahh~

-ngh mh

Mientras que con una mano masturbaba al desatendido miembro del pequeño que gritaba por atención.

El ritmo se fue acelerando y la temperatura subiendo, ambos cegados de placer y de lujuria a más no poder, por fin podían ser uno, moviéndose al pecaminoso ritmo de una melodía, una melodía prohibida y pasional, una danza de dos almas envueltas en pecado, pero al mismo tiempo que se profesaban amor mutuo en aquel cuarto que era testigo de esa escena de placer y cariño,

_S-Sebastiaaann~_

Fue lo último que se escucho en aquella habitación antes de que aquel ritmo cesara, Sebastian se había terminado corriendo dentro de Ciel, y este a su vez en la mano del demonio.

-T…Te amo S-Sebastian

-Yo también te amo Ciel

Le dijo el mayor al niño que ya se había rendido al sueño.

* * *

**Mis comentarios y cosas extra en el cuarto capi, que estoy escribiendo... Grax! por los reviws me alentantaron a segir con la historia.**

**Bye, Bye**

** Alice&Cheshire**


End file.
